Samwell Sunderland
Biography Samwell Sunderland was the third son and the sixth child born to Triston Sunderland and Anya Elesham. He bore the mark, webbing between his toes, believed to be a sign that he was closer to the gods of the sisters(The Lady of the Waves and the Lord of the Skies) than other folk. As Sam was not expected to inherit, he was allowed relative freedom. He was a bright boy, who astonished his elderly maester with his knack for sums, figures, and histories. However, Samwell got bored of these lessons easily, and desired more visceral ones. By the time he was seven, Sam spent more time with the common folk of Sisterton then in the gloomy old hall of the Sunderlands. Sisterton was a fairly small town, rank and dirty, filled with smugglers, gamblers, whores, and disease, but young Sam was in love. He ran about the streets, meeting everyone and learning everything he could. From a young age he was taught by a group of bemused smugglers how to use a dagger. He spent long periods of time honing this skill, either on his own or with his unsavory friends. However, as Sam grew older, Sisterton turned out to be a harsh environment for children. Four of his older siblings died of various ailments, and by the time he had turned ten he was the heir to the sisters. When Lord Triston, a gruff old miser, saw his own heir running around in the muddy streets and playing with a knife, he knew something had to be done. Young Sam, now only eleven years old, was put in charge of the family business, a smithy in White Harbor. At his side was Sisterton’s new master, a young man who was born a bastard of the Iron Islands. Sam’s gifts for sums came in use again, when he proved to be a natural at managing his business. He and Maester Wulfgar turned the business into a lucrative money maker for the Sunderland’s, recruiting notable smiths. Through their work, the smithy became renowned throughout the North and the Vale. Samwell returned to his beloved town two years later. Old Lord Triston was finally proud of what his heir had become. For weeks on end, every night Triston and Sam would speak for hours, discussing Triston’s plans for the sisters. Finally the Old Lord died. He was given a traditional burial, and a new lord was born.The people of the sisters, wild and lawless as they may be, have come to love their little lord who spent so much time learning from them. Since succeeding his father, Sam has been studying intensively with fierce young Maester Wulfgar, learning the ways of engineering and shipbuilding. Only the gods know where Lord Sunderland will go now, but it is plain that the sistermen will follow him. Recent Events ~ Timeline 383: Samwell is born 389: Sam’s studies begin 390: Sam begins to live amongst the common folk of Sisterton and train with a dagger 393: Sam’s siblings die over the years, and he becomes Lord of Sisterton 394: Sam is put in control of the family smithy in White Harbor, which he runs efficiently for several years 396: Sam returns to Sisterton. His father dies shortly after. 396-Present: Sam begins studying intensively with Maester Wulfgar Family Tree Father: Triston Sunderland b 340 d 396 Mother: Anya Sunderland nee Elesham-Fertile- b 348 Sister: Carolei Sunderland - b 371 d 378 Brother: Ronald Sunderland- b 375 d 385 Sister: Arwen Sunderland- Fertile- b 377 Sister: Marla Sunderland- Fertile- b 380 Brother: Jon Sunderland - b 381 d 393 Lord Samwell Sunderland b 383 Brother: Eddison Sunderland- Agile- b 384 Uncle: Donnel Sunderland- Administrator- Infertile- b 350 Donnel's Wife: Una Sunderland nee Borrell- Voice- b 360 Half-Uncle: Ethan Sunderland- Leadership- b 359 Ethan's Wife: Antara of Lorath- Beauty- b 373 Half-Cousin: Kella Sunderland- b 396 NPCs Petyr Pryor- b 372 Married to Arwen Sunderland Triston Pryor- b 398 Arwen and Petyr’s baby. Maester Wulfgar (Pyke)- Acumen- b 376 Ser Osmund Elesham- Duelist- Master At Arms- b 364 Lothar Longthorpe- Agent- Spymaster- b 369 Ser Tom Torrent- Martial Aptitude- Captain of Guard- b 367 Ned Snow- Strong- Smith- b 380 Category:Houses from the Vale Category:The Vale Category:Valeman Category:House Sunderland